The present invention relates to a spinning reel of the rear drag type wherein a spool is journaled to a reel body so as to be rotatable and slidable reciprocally and a spool shaft extends to a rear portion of the reel body where a drag mechanism is provided. Particularly, the invention relates to a spinning reel of the rear drag type wherein the reel body is made of plastic.
In the conventional spinning reel of the rear drag type, an example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,419, a fitting through-hole is formed in a bottom wall of a recess portion for receiving drag washers, which recess portion is provided at a rear portion of a reel body made of plastic. A click member is directly fitted into the fitting through-hole and is fitted to a spool shaft so as to be slidable but not rotatable in the longitudinal direction of the shaft.
However, in the thus-constructed spinning reel, because the drag washers are pressed to the bottom wall of the drag washer receiving recess portion of the reel body by a drag spring, the reel body of plastic has a tendency to wear remarkably due to the sliding contact of the click member and the drag washers, which are made of metal. Thus, the durability of the conventional reel was very poor.